


Worth The Wait

by heatherandshania



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Floor Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Niall-centric, Praising Niall, Smut, Tickling, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherandshania/pseuds/heatherandshania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Heyyy so a narry please? Narry are together for a few years now and they are having sex in a hotel room but the bed keeps on banging against the wall so Harry has to fuck Niall on the floor. Thank youu. X</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Harry just really loves everything about Niall and that will never change. He will always feel the need to tell him and show him just how much he loves Niall.<br/>(there's lots of smut... Woops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Important: when reading people tend to go through very quickly and for this specific fic i suggest to read this slowly and truly take your time to imagine the feelings being described and the actions being made.

Niall and Harry were laying comfortably in their hotel bed. There was an action film playing on the telly while the boys were snug and warm under the covers. Niall was simply wearing a pair of training shorts. His hair was all over the place, but the messy look really worked for him. In all honesty, Harry always found it hot when Niall looked like this, dressed down and rugged. He absolutely loved it when Niall didn't shave and had that nice scruff that always scratched Harry's skin when Niall kisses him. Even though they had been laying in bed all day Niall still smelled really good. He'd only taken a shower in a few hours earlier but he hadn't put on any cologne. Harry was wearing a simple white T-shirt and sweats. His hair was up in a small bun to keep it out of his eyes. Harry had been growing out his hair, at the moment it barely went past his ears, but he's planning to grow it out so he could donate it. Something that had Niall swooning at the first mention.

Whenever the two boys get time off from their busy schedule they like to just cuddle and spend time together, just like any other normal couple would. So they had ordered room service and had a movie day, which consisted of a lot of short sweet kisses. Niall was eating his chips from room service and laughing at the movie. Harry couldn't even say what movie it was that Niall put on. It always goes like this, he let's Niall pick the movie (because Niall loves it when he gets to take control... over absolutely anything), and Harry never even ends up paying any attention the movies. All Harry does is play with Niall's hair and listen to him laugh, occasionally chuckling with him because Niall's laugh is just so cute, and gives all his attention to Niall. He just can't help it. Even though they have been together for three years Harry can't help but to feel really giddy around Niall, his heart always feels so full, and he always is just so entranced by him.

Niall laughed again at the movie and Harry smiled fondly at him because Niall still had a chip hanging out of his mouth. Niall's cheeks started to turn into a lovely shade of light pink from all of his laughing and Harry leaned over to kiss his rosy cheek. Harry always loved Niall's skin and he loves when Niall blushes or when he gets a slight sun burn (after not listening to Harry to put his sun block on) because it always compliments his beautiful blue eyes. Harry even loves how when Niall blushes you can see his slight spread of freckles a tiny bit better.

Niall still had a slight giggle as he looked over to Harry and gave him a small smile. "Gonna eat that?" Harry nodded towards the chip hanging out of Niall's mouth. Niall laughed and pushed the rest of the chip in his mouth adding a few more while turning his attention back to the movie. After a moment or two Harry took the half finished plate from Niall's lap and set it on the bedside table.

"Ya know, I was actually eating those." Niall's accent was thick, most likely from how tired he must be now that it was currently around the middle of the night. He went to reach over Harry to grab his chips back, but midway Harry stopped him by taking ahold of his waist. Harry pushed Niall down to lay on his back and swiftly slotted his body between Niall's hairy legs. "Harry!" Niall whined, "'m hungry!" He reached for the plate again but with Harry holding him in place his fingertips barely touched the other end of the bed. Niall's body wiggled under Harry's as he tried his hardest just to get free. A part of him wanting to prove himself, to let Harry know he's not stronger than Niall. Even if they were both pretty sure with how often Harry worked out and how little Niall did that it was more than just likely that Harry was in fact stronger than Niall. But Niall wasn't one to give up so easily. 

Harry sat up between Niall's legs. He pushed his under Niall's so that he was sitting on his calf's with his feet tucked under his bum. While he positioned himself he took ahold of Niall's legs from under his knees and pulled them up so his feet were flat against the bed. He then held down Niall's waist. Harry chuckled as Niall let out a small yelp, that even with all of Louis' teasing was nothing close to girly. Harry's fingers softly grazed over Niall's skin that caused him to reluctantly let out a giggle. Niall was the most ticklish person Harry has ever met in his life. He has used that to his advantage more than once. As soon as anyone starts to tickle Niall he automatically becomes powerless. Just a mess of red cheeks and loud obnoxious laughs, that Harry loves more than he could ever put into words. Niall kicked his legs uncontrollably and rolled his body side to side as he laughed so hard his stomach hurt. He tried to get out of Harry's grasp, but even with Harry only holding him down with one hand it was impossible. Niall just had no control over his body and Harry knew it.

Harry finally opted for letting Niall breath instead of making him piss his pants. He felt pure joy that he had made Niall laugh so much and turn so red. The sight could never get old to Harry. Niall's breathing was fast and ragged as he tried to control his heart rate. Harry laid himself back down between Niall's legs and rested all of his weight on top of Niall. He pressed his face into the side of Niall's neck and breathed in his familiar scent. Niall always changes his cologne but there is always his initial scent that Harry could only describe as walking through a field while someone was baking something within a close distance. Harry would never tell anyone that just because he knew for a fact that that simple observation would cause world wide teasing, literally. 

Harry could feel Niall's heart pounding fast and hard against his chest. He could feel Niall's chest expand in quick paces against his chest. Just the feeling of Niall's simple movements against him makes Harry grin like a kid when they get their favorite blanket or stuffed animal back from the wash. Harry shoved his face further in Niall's neck and smiled even wider at putting into words the feeling he was having right now. It's always so impossible for him to explain how he feels with Niall. Even the most simple things that Niall does makes Harry so happy he feels that his chest would burst any second. Yet he still has difficulty putting it into words. Everytime he does its the most crazy ways to explain things like when Niall smiles at him he feels as if he riding a Pegasus through the clouds. With each time he thinks of another explanation of what he's feeling he gets so happy that he feels as if he's on fire, but in the best way possible.

Harry lightly rubbed his fingertips up and down Niall's sides in a slow steady pace. Feeling his ribs contract from his lungs slowly coming back to working in its normal pace. "Yer fuckin' heavy." Niall joked, but it came out so soft and easy. Even with his comment he still sprawled his large hands over Harry's back. One resting softly at the small of Harry's back while the other rested between Harry's shoulder blades. His hand resting between Harry's shoulder blades was softly rubbing has back. Not even his hand really, just his finger tips moving in slow circles, digging softly in Harry's back through his shirt. It was like both of them knew at that moment it was best to keep it soft and quite, to just be gentle and sweet. There was no need to interrupt such a perfect moment with anything less than soft and loving.

After a moment of Harry focusing on Niall's heart beat finally going at its normal rate, Harry nuzzled further into Niall's neck just before lifting himself just a bit to have his face just above Niall's. Niall's eyes fluttered open. He looked so soft and peaceful. Harry rubbed his nose against Niall's which made the two smile sweetly at each other."I love you." Harry spoke ever so softly. He brought up his hand and started to caress Niall's cheek. Niall's eyes fluttered closed and he hummed softly. His fingers lightly graced over Niall's warm cheek, the pad of his thumb softly touching the heat that his blush caused. Harry's eyes slowly took in every beauty mark on his cheeks, every freckle on his nose, his closed eyelids with that very small and very light freckle resting right on the edge of his right eyelid that only Harry ever got close enough to have discovered. Harry loved being the only one to know of that tiny little spot. He's not even sure if Niall knows of it. Sometimes while Niall is sleeping Harry looks to the small mark and smiles to himself, its like his little symbol that Niall is his and he is Niall's.

Harry smiled, he lightly ghosted his thumb over Niall's eyelid. He chuckled to himself just from being happy and at the feeling Niall gives him. "What?" Harry smiled at Niall, which was the only answer Niall was getting for why Harry chuckled. He lightly dragged the pad of his thumb to Niall's bottom lip, letting Niall's eyes flutter open again. Harry traced the soft thin pink skin he has always treasured since the first time his lips rested upon it. Niall's blush noticeably got slightly darker as Harry held a soft smile while admiring Niall's beauty.

Harry's green eyes locked with Niall's blue eyes. His smile got slightly bigger as he thought; after all this time he still gets nervous around me. He still gives me this look. This beautiful look that says that what I think of him means so much. His eyes still so wide and hopeful... that I will always feel this way about him. I really hope I do because being like this with someone so beautiful... so incredible... so perfect, someone who makes me so happy, is the best feeling to exist. I could never leave this. I would never leave this. He's so gorgeous. It actually hurts. I don't even know how, but this hurts a little... this hurts a lot. He looks like he was crafted by a god. Every slight curve... his skin, his freckles, his eyes, literally every color..., every mark..., the scars, the beauty marks... is crafted to create the most beautiful being I have ever seen. He was crafted to make what I picture to be complete perfection... The definition of beauty. The way he is, his smile, his laugh, his voice. Yet he has the heart of an angel. So kind and thoughtful... full of life and curiosity... love and wonder... just him, the things that make him who he is, it hurts me. It's like my heart is so full of him... but there just not enough at the same time. Like I need more. All I want is more of him. All of him. If this isn't love then I would hate to find out what is, because this already hurts me so bad. But it feels so... undeniably good at the same time. I am so happy to still feel this way about him. It shocks me that I actually do. Because it almost seems impossible to feel this way for so long. Because I must be taking up all the love to exist to try and give him what he truly deserves. Because... because...

"I love him so much it hurts... and how is it so possible for me to be so.... happy to live with this pain? I just can't stop loving him. I don't ever want to stop." Harry softly whispered his next thought out loud.

"What?" Niall let out a nervous chuckle, but he still had a soft smile. Niall's smile showed all of his emotions. He was shocked to have heard that. To hear that this is what his boyfriend thinks of him. This is how his boyfriend feels about him. He can't even try to deny this and think that there is no way that Harry loves him as much as he says he does. How could he deny it when Harry just gave him access to his thoughts without even realizing what he was doing? All these years and he doesn't feel that this is some crazy illusion. All these years and he has never felt so close to Harry.

Harry could see the happiness in Niall's smile. Like he was so happy he looked calm, at complete peace. He could also see the love. The whole hearted love in his smile. Harry didn't have to read Niall's mind to know that Niall felt the exact same way Harry feels.

Niall has put his complete trust in Harry. He gave him his heart so long ago. He handed himself over and trusted Harry to treat him right. Harry knew that Niall's heart was like glass. It seemed so strong on the outside, yet it is so breakable. Could crack at the slightest mistake. Could shatter if dropped. Harry would always protect his heart. He would do anything and everything in his power to keep Niall's heart safe from all harm, and he'd continue to do so when they are old and gray. 

"It's just... how... how did I get so lucky to have to the best man ever to exist? That you let me call you mine and... that you actually call me yours? How is it possible that you... you make me so happy... that it physically hurts me?" Harry let out a breathy laugh, "how is it possible that you are so beautiful?"

Niall let out a hearty laugh. If this were any other person, that laugh would have ruined the mood. If this were any other person who let out such a loud laugh at such a quite and peaceful moment, Harry would have been quite upset. But with Niall... coming from Niall that beautiful sound brought the whole moment together. That laugh made the moment complete. That specific sound from this specific angel had just made this moment one to never forget. This is one of their milestones. The milestone where the two boys realize their undying love for the other. Of course they knew they loved each other, but this right here set it in stone. This made their love for each other so much stronger. It made them stronger. The two boys could never be happier than they were together. The best part, the icing on the cake, is that they both knew that this wasn't even the best to come. From years of experience, and thinking there is no way it could get better, they have come to realize that when they are with each other it is sure to always get better. This right here is just the story that will set their life on such an amazing path. He's never going mistreat Niall. He's the best thing Harry's ever had.

"Those are some good questions, and the good answer would be to ask me mam." Niall joked.

Harry laughed a little with him, "I have. Everytime I see her."

"I know. Why do ya think she's already planning our wedding?"

Harry leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Niall's."I love you." Harry chuckled against Niall's lips. He let out all of his love and emotion in a sweet kiss. He didn't try to deepen it, he just wanted to fully show Niall how he felt. He caught Niall's bottom lip between his. Long, slow kisses. That's all Harry brought it to.

Harry broke the kiss, but Niall let out a noise of detest and chased Harry's lips for another kiss. The problem is is that because it's midnight and they can't be too loud. They've gotten in trouble loads of times for being too loud too late. Harry's knows that Basil is in the next room, so he didn't really think of trying to bring their kiss any further than just that.

Niall, on the other hand, had different plans... He brought his hand up to rest against the back of Harry's head, keeping him in place. Harry groaned when Niall deepened the kiss. Even though he knew better, Harry did nothing to stop Niall. Honestly Niall kind of has Harry wrapped around his pinky. Whether he did it on purpose or not, Niall can get Harry to do just about anything he asks.

The kiss was hard and fast and just plain desperate. Even though it hadn't been long since the last time they had sex (two days to be exact) they still felt like they couldn't get enough of the other. Harry knew that relationships start to settle down at some point, he just didn't know when it would for them. It wasn't all about sex with Harry and Niall, but it doesn't hurt. They were really good together, always have been. It didn't matter who was top to them. Well, they did sometimes play fight over who would top, especially with Niall having the need to be dominant and treat his partner right. That's the thing Niall didn't really like guys before Harry. He was asked out by a guy before he met Harry but just didn't see the appeal in it. After being put in the band with Harry and getting to know him so well, and how often they flirted (weather it was just a joke for Niall and Harry or not) something changed and next thing he knew he was having strong, romantic feelings start to grow for Harry. Harry knew that. They discussed it when they decided to get together. Harry had always liked guys and girls, it didn't make a difference to him. He really liked Niall when they met, he was always funny and super cool... and very cute. You couldn't blame Harry for flirting when Niall would flirt right back. So even with Niall dating Harry, he still didn't find other guys attractive, it was always just Harry. Which meant that he would sometimes try to be the 'guy' in the relationship, but he'd have to remember that there was only guys in the relationship, not a guy and a girl. Harry did worry at times that it was some phase for Niall. Even if they had been dating for three years. How could he not when Niall didn't find any other guy to be attractive? But Niall always made sure to tell Harry how beautiful or how pretty he looks. Which was quite odd the first time, but started to become very flattering.

Niall's hands found their way under Harry's shirt. He rubbed up and down his back, feeling his muscles contract and flex. Niall moaned against Harry's lips from the warmth of his skin. He grabbed ahold of Harry's waist firmly and started to grind up into Harry to get the friction that he so desperately needed. They could feel how desperate and hard the other was. If there had been any thought to put a stop to this and be reasonable, it was long gone by now because the pleasure had turn Harry's mind to mush. The feeling of Niall's thick hard on against his had him desperate. He needed Niall and at this point everything else didn't seem to matter anymore. All Harry could think about is being inside of Niall. He wants to listen to him moan Harry's name. He wanted to feel Niall against him. He wants to pleasure Niall in ways no other has. He knows Niall is puddy in his hands. All he can think about is Niall withering and moaning under him.

Niall started to pull up Harry's shirt so Harry sat up between Niall's legs. Niall took his time to fully take off Harry's shirt. His fingertips brushed lightly against Harry's warm skin, leaving goosebumps along the way. The whole time Niall kept eye contact with Harry, devilishly smirking at him, knowing he had gotten Harry desperate but still desired to tease him. Harry took matters into his own hands and pulled his shirt over his head, hearing Niall chuckle as he tossed it to the floor. Harry went to lean down and kiss Niall's lips, but Niall pressed his palms against Harry's chest and made him stay in his spot. Niall's fingers danced across Harry's skin tracing his tattoos. Harry started to get antsy so he spoke softly,"Niall..."

"Mmm," Niall moaned. Niall looked back to Harry's green shimmering eyes and saw his desire to be touched. His desire to be with Niall. To fell him against himself. To show his love.

"Please, Niall... touch me,"Harry whined, rutting his hard on against Niall's again, it had been too long for Harry since he had gotten any amount of friction. As soon as the words left his lips Niall sat up and kissed Harry again. Their tongues met and both boys moaned into the kiss. Niall's hands rubbed frantically all over Harry's torso and sides. Harry's hands were tugging on the hairs on the back of Niall's head. Niall's lips slipped from Harry's and started to kiss down Harry's jaw and chin, stopping at Harry's neck just under his ear. After years of practice Niall knew the exact spot that had Harry withering and moaning. "Fuck." Harry's voice cracked at the intense pleasure. Harry started to lay back down on top of Niall slowly, not wanting Niall to stop. Harry's hips rutted against Niall's particularly hard when Niall started to nibble on the bruise he had started to make, making Niall tip back his head and part his lips in a large gasp. Harry took the chance to kiss Niall again almost frantically. Harry's hand trailed down Niall's chest feeling his chest hair scratch against his palms. Harry's hand stopped when his fingertips found Niall's happy trial. He rubbed his thumb against the thick patch on Niall's stomach while he swallowed down Niall's desperate moans.

Just like Niall, Harry loved to be in control. So he decided to tease Niall a little by just barely rubbing his fingers against Niall's hard on over his shorts. Niall whined even louder against Harry's lips. Harry pressed his tongue against Niall's softly, trying to be gentle in every way he can to tease him every way he can. Harry chuckled and Niall instantly knew what Harry was doing. "I'm gonna fuck ya extra hard fer that," Niall growled.

Harry just laughed, "and who said I wasn't gonna be the one to fuck you?"

Niall griped Harry's hips roughly, "nuh uh. I'm gonna be the one ta fuck ya. Yer gonna be begging me ta fuck ya harder." 

Harry laughed louder, "sure." He already knew he was going to be the one to top tonight. Niall always acted like this. But Harry knew that Niall was just as aware of it as Harry was. 

Harry I started to kiss down Niall's chest and rubbed his palm against Niall. He latched his lips around Niall's left nipple. Niall automatically let go of Harry's hips and grabbed onto his hair. He pulled out Harry's hair tie gently and tugged on to Harry's hair. Harry slipped his hand in Niall's shorts and laughed. He lifted his head to see Niall tilting his head back with his eyes closed in pure bliss. "I see you decided to go commando...."

"Mmm thought I'd make it easier fer ya." Niall finally opened his eyes and smiled sweetly at Harry. Looking way too innocent when he still had Harry's hand down his pants. Harry stopped his movements and smiled back at Niall. He placed a small kiss to Niall's cute nose, then smirked at him right after. He yanked Niall's shorts off, not even giving Niall anytime to lift his hips. Harry grasped Niall's hard hot dick and started to tug. Niall moaned louder than he had the whole night. "Ooooh... o-okay I-I'll let ya fuck me tonight." Harry started to suck on Niall's collarbone and pumped his hand faster. He rubbed his thumb over Niall's head and his nail got caught in his slit for a split second. "Shit!" Niall's voice cracked just as Harry's did earlier. "God Harry! Get on with it already! Imma burst before ya even get me stretched!" Harry immediately let go of Niall, letting his dick slap against his stomach, making a loud wet sound. Harry reached over to get the lube that was still sitting on top of the night stand from the last time they used it.

Harry sat himself in between Niall's legs and made sure to spread them as wide as Niall felt comfortable. Niall took himself in his hand while he waited for Harry. Harry watched Niall as he stroked himself. A part of Harry just wanted to watch. Seeing Niall like this, it was a bit too much for him. Seeing Niall like this had Harry's cock jump and fill up even more it was almost painful how hard he was at this point. Seeing Niall like this could quite possibly be the hottest thing Harry will ever see in his life. Niall's cocky smirk knowing that he's not only pleasuring himself but he's pleasuring Harry too. Watching Niall's muscles contract in his stomach as he builds up the arousing pressure. Watching Niall's hands slide over his slick sensitive skin. Watching him rub his thumb over his head to add to the pleasure. "Come on. That's enough of a show fer tonight. I'm bout ta change me mind about letting ya fuck me, an jus take ya right now." 

Harry was not about to let that happen. He quickly opened the bottle and slicked up his fingers. Then he squirted a small amount of lube on Niall's taint. Harry rubbed his finger against Niall's hole. Niall instinctively pressed himself further on Harry's finger and let out a half grunt half moan. Harry smirked and put more pressure on his finger letting it push through the tight muscles. Of course Niall was more than used to having a finger up his ass so there wasn't much worry that he was in pain, but Harry always had to take it slow and make sure that he wouldn't be in pain. Even if that left Harry neglected longer. Harry slowly pumped his finger, but of course Niall was being greedy and was pushing himself even further on Harry's finger. "Bloody hell 'arry jus fuck me already!" 

Harry leaned up over Niall's body and put his hand over Niall's mouth. "You have to be quiet Ni. It's the middle of the night, we'll be in deep shit if we get caught." Harry's hot breath fanned over Niall's ear as he spoke. He sucked Niall's earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it before he moved up to look at Niall. Harry looked into Niall's eyes to see if he understood him but the only sign Niall made of hearing him was a whimper as he pushed himself on Harry's finger. 

Harry bit onto Niall's shoulder lightly then pushed another finger in him. He sucked on the side of Niall's neck while he pumped his fingers. It doesn't take much anymore to hit Niall's prostate considering Harry had the spot memorized, so he easily bent his fingers in the right position and slammed them against Niall's sweet spot. It's a good thing Harry still had his hand over Niall's mouth because Niall shouted out a moan into his hand. But even with Harry's hand blocking the noise it still didn't do much. So Harry pulled out his finger and easily flipped Niall over on his stomach. "If you're going to be loud, then be loud in the pillow." Harry's voice might have been more on the demanding side but that was the only way he could get through to Niall when he's like this. Niall is that person who will still scream out and talk dirty even if he's being fucked in a closet at a party. Which Harry hard unfortunately learned the hard way. Harry had learned the only possible way to get through to Niall is if he demanded him to do something. If he was more on the dominant side. He wasn't quite sure because Niall never said anything, but Harry had the idea in his head that Niall might actually like being dominated. 

Harry quickly shoved three fingers back into Niall instead of two this time. He hit Niall's prostate with brutal force and Niall started to sob into the pillow. Harry kissed Niall's back and kept pumping his fingers inside of him. He could vaguely hear Niall mutterer about how Harry needed to get his dick inside of him, but it was all pretty muffled especially when Niall cut himself off every two seconds to moan. Harry really hoped that they didn't get too loud. Harry bit into Niall's shoulder and Niall whimpered a loud but weak 'fuck' into the pillow. Harry pulled out his fingers and positioned his dick to Niall's hole. He slowly pushed his hips forward and pressed himself into Niall. It was when he was half way in Niall that he realized that he didn't put any lube on himself. Very bad idea. It was way to dry. It felt really odd, but really good because Niall was so tight around him it was too hard to breath. Harry quickly grabbed the lube that was laying beside them and pulled out a bit so that only his tip was in Niall's tight heat. He started to dribble some of the lube on himself but didn't get nearly close to enough before Niall got tired of waiting and completely pushed himself back on Harry's dick. Niall let out a really long moan that sounded like he was relieved. Harry sucked in a jumble of air and held it. He pressed himself against Niall as he tried to control himself and hold there.

He was really trying to hold himself back but his brain was so foggy that the only thing that was clear was Niall. Niall moaning and whimpering. Niall's skin against his. Niall's musty, boyish smell filling his senses. Niall's back rapidly expanding due to his quick breaths. Niall's hair directly in his face and tickling the insides on his nose. Niall's body heat emitting all around Harry. Niall clenching on his dick. Niall surrounding him. 

He was just so clear to Harry. All Harry could think about was not only the need to pleasure himself but the most intense need to pleasure Niall. To hear him get louder. To see him lose his mind of the intensity. To feel Niall's body moving on instinct to get to where he needed. To know that Niall's body would stop working with his mind. That his body would slam itself against Harry until it became too much and he couldn't move his body at all. Just lay there and let Harry fuck into him. Just trust that Harry would know the right way to get him over the edge. Which was always sure to make Harry get off even better than if he were to just care about himself and his own body. He needed to pay attention to Niall's to feel the pleasure even more than he would ever feel. Niall just being there would always turn Harry on a thousand times more than anything else.

Harry slowly pulled out then pushed himself back in. He wanted to keep a slow pace but no matter what he did Niall was going to fuck himself on Harry if he didn't do it hard and fast enough himself. Harry stayed slow and steady as he kept repeating the same thing to himself in his mind; just go slow so it last longer, just keep going slow so it will last longer. If Harry had a choice he would just stay like this with Niall forever. In bed, fucking every so often, then cuddling, then going back to fucking again. Niall was rutting himself into the bed then back into Harry like a maniac. He just wouldn't give in. Its funny because when the tables are turned Niall loves to tease Harry and take his time. "Come on 'arry! Fuck me! I-I wanna fuckin' feel ya!" Niall screamed out into the pillow like he was on the verge of literally exploding. 

Harry finally snapped and couldn't take the wait anymore. He had to fuck Niall. He absolutely had to make Niall go insane with pleasure. He absolutely had to feel him and hear him and love him. So he did. He slammed into Niall as hard as he could. Niall screamed out into the pillow then let out a long drawn out moan. The bed hit against the wall slightly but Harry was too focused in Niall to even notice. Harry thrusted into Niall again and again. Niall's moans got louder and so did the slams of the headboard against the wall. Harry started to notice but Niall didn't pay any attention to anything but Harry fucking into him.

Niall made Harry weak. It's impossible for Harry to do anything that is remotely right if it doesn't go along with what Niall needs. Harry knows Niall won't want Harry to stop. He knows Niall will whine about it and Harry will probably cave in. But Harry needed to stop. Basil is sure to wake up any second if he keeps this up. Then they will get a huge lecture and of the possibility of getting caught. It took everything in Harry's power, every fiber of his being to gather up the strength to stop. 

Harry snapped his his forward and didn't move. Niall rutted his bum back into Harry, which made Harry suck in a large breath. He held Niall's waist in a tight grip as he tried to breath. Niall had already started to whine into his pillow. Harry breathed heavily and rested his head against Niall's back and squeezed his eyes shut. "'arry!" Niall whined beneath him.

"Hold on." Harry stayed there for what felt like forever, his mind debating between pulling out and just not give as hit and continue fucking Niall. Finally Harry swiftly pulled out which in turn made Niall cry out into his pillow. Once Harry was finally out of Niall's tight heat he started to think more clearly. They obviously couldn't continue on with the bed slamming against the wall. But they also couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. Neither of them did. That was pretty clear on Niall's part. His fists were tangled on the bed sheets tightly pulling on them, almost completely pulling them off the bed because of how tight his grip had become. His face was stuffed in the pillow as he tried to gain control of himself. Harry got off the bed and stood There for a second watching Niall, waiting for him to gain enough control over himself.

Niall turned on his back and was breathing heavily. He looked at Harry with a bit of anger but mostly desire in his eyes. "The fuck are ya doin'?"

Harry leaned over the bed and grabbed Niall's hands. He helped Niall sit at the edge of the bed then stepped between his legs. Harry took Niall's face in his hands and positioned his head up so Niall was looking at him. He leaned down and captured Niall's lips with his. Niall grabbed the back of Harry's thighs and pulled him closer. Since the bed wasn't tall enough for Harry to be that close to Niall and still kiss him while Niall sat, Niall started to kiss down Harry's chest. Harry ran his fingers through Niall's hair and tugged when Niall's mouth found its way to his nipple. Niall's tongue flicked out and Harry let his head fall back as he let out a small gasp.

Niall's fingers digged into the back of Harry's thighs which was definitely going to leave a mark. But Harry loved it when Niall left bruises on him. He likes looking at them when Niall wasn't around or putting pressure on them when he wasn't allowed to get close because they were in an interview or onstage or even in public. It made him feel closer to Niall when he wasn't close enough.

Harry's hands slowly ran down Niall's muscular arms until his hands were over Niall's. He lightly pulled Niall's hands from his thighs then backed up to look at him. He smiled at Niall then whispered a soft, "come here." Niall stood slowly and it was obvious his legs were slightly weak. Harry pulled Niall into another long passionate kiss. His large hands resting softly cupped Niall face, while Niall wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry's body curved into Niall's, letting him have a slice of dominance before they started the real fun. Niall rutted against Harry as their cocks brushed against each other. He moaned into Niall's mouth. Their kiss was slow and passionate. Niall made long slow swipes of his tongue across Harry's teeth, past his teeth meeting his own tongue. Niall nibbled on Harry's swollen bottom lip.

Harry's thumbs rubbed against Niall's scruffy beard, while his other fingers behind Niall's ears, ran through the dark roots of his soft hair. Niall's blunt finger nails scraped against Harry's back as he pulled his arms back enough to hold Harry's ribs, his thumbs digging delightfully into his skin. Sure to leave another bruise for Harry. Their breathing started become more and more shallow until it was impossible for them to continue kissing. Niall rested his forehead against Harry's as both boys panted moist hot puffs of breaths into each others mouths. Harry nipped at Niall's lips, both had started to form a shit eating grin. "God I love you so much," Harry's voices rumbled deep in his chest just before he pulled Niall's lips between his teeth, causing Niall to let out a whinny moan. Harry took a step away from Niall and grinned at him, "come on. Get on your hands and knees." 

Niall laughed but still did as he was told. Now that Harry actually remembered and still had the chance, he leaned over on the bed and grabbed to bottle of lube to properly finished slicking himself up. Niall moaned while he was looking over at Harry. He smirked then said, "'s a nice view." Harry laughed then walked over behind Niall and got down on his knees.

He bent his body over Niall's and whispered hotly into his ear, "I could say the same thing." Harry rubbed his finger over Niall's hole and Niall moaned softly. Harry digger his fingers in the meaty flesh of Niall's bum and spreaded his cheeks to get a nice view of his hole. Harry slipped a finger in easily, just for the kick of it. Then he positioned himself against Niall and swiftly slammed into him. Niall immediately dropped onto his forearms and shoved his face into the carpet and whimpered. Harry help a tight grip on Niall's hips, examining how tan thumb stuck into Niall's pale flesh. He held himself and groaned at how tight and hot Niall was around him. The feeling of being inside of Niall is unexplainable. The amount of pleasure coursing through his veins, vibrating deep in his bones, it had him shaking and groaning with need. 

Harry roughly pulled Niall's bum back to meet his powerful thrust. He could see Niall bite into the hairy flesh of his forearm and Niall's fingers scratch at the carpet, looking for something to take ahold of. He pushed Niall body forward until only the head of his cock was still inside of him. Then he slammed himself back inside of Niall. Niall screamed into his arm. He leaned over Niall's shaking body and roughly dragged his nails up and down Niall's sides. "You feel so good around me. So tight and hot." He thrusted into Niall again, "'s like you were made for this,"another thrust, "mmm, l-like you w-were made for me to fuck you." Another thrust, "b-bloody hell... I've never felt so good." Another thrust.

Niall screamed into the carpet. A string of his spit connected to his arm from just letting go of it. There was a distinct indentation in Niall's arm the shape of his teeth. Niall sobbed into the floor. Shouting and moaning. He could hear the sounds of Niall scratching at the carpet. He kept up a rough quick pace, his chest sweaty and sticky rubbing up against Niall's hot back. Harry grabbed ahold of Niall's wrists to hold himself up. Another bruise to add to the list made tonight. The wet slapping sound of his hips meeting Niall's ass echoed through the room, along side Niall's desperate load moans.

A part of Harry knew how much worse of an idea it was to be doing this on the floor. He should have grabbed the pillow so Niall could yell into that instead of shouting into the room below them. He knew that Niall wouldn't stop. That they get into deep shit and probably be found out because the people below them were sure to hear Niall's voice screaming Harry's name. But that part of Harry was too small and distracted by Niall to even consider the thought of stopping. There was just no going back now. 

"'arry! F-fuck... s-so g-good! H-harder! Ohhhh please... f-faster! God you're sooo.. so g-good ta me! Fuckin' hell! Love yer thick cock up me arse!" Niall started rambling into the floor, spurring Harry on. Harry's right hand let go of Niall's wrist and slapped to Niall's chest, not meaning to be so rough. His hand traveled down Niall's thick chest hair and found its way to his hot neglected cock, begging to be touched. He wrapped his fingers around Niall and pumped his shaft in tune with his slow rough, desperate thrusts. That only seemed to make Niall even louder and less understandable then he was before. He shouted incoherent words encouraging Harry as he grinded his ass against him.

Harry's head fell on Niall's back as he watched himself thrust into Niall. Niall's body was flush and red, sweat accumulating and dripping all over him. Something dirty in Harry flipped a switch and he started to lick up the sweat. The taste was tangy and salty but smelled so good and manly and Harry just couldn't get enough of it. Niall started muttering what sounded to be curses but in all honesty could have been the lyrics to an Adele song for all Harry knows. Anything Niall said at the moment sounded so filthy and hot. Harry sucked onto Niall's shoulder and quicken his thrusts.

Niall seemed to have gotten to the point where he could no longer move his body, his legs slowly slipping down the floor to the point where he almost fell out of Harry's grasp. Harry lifted himself up and took ahold of Niall's hips so his bum was still sticking up. His thrusts because so quick and erratic that it was clear both were close.

With Harry no longer attending to Niall's painfully hard cock, Niall found enough strength in him to reach up and lazily pump his hand over his dick. There was a string of precum oozing from the tip of his cock slipping into the carpet, making a small pool of it. Harry could feel his balls tighten and Niall's hole get slightly tighter.

The side of Niall's face was pressed against the carpet as he let out long pleasurable moans. His body rocking back and forward, he was almost sure he was going to have carpet burn on the side of his cheek but he just could bring himself to care. Niall started to get louder and even less understandable to the point where Harry wasn't even sure if he was speaking an actual language anymore. It's around this time that Harry knows for sure he has to be even more rough because Niall is just a few thrusts away from his orgasm.

Harry squeezed his fingers even tighter into Niall's hips, feeling the bone digging into his fingers, as he thrusted as quickly and roughly as he could in the moment. Then Niall screamed Harry's name and spilled all over the carpet, which was sure to leave a very large stain. If Harry hadn't already been holding Niall up he would have completely fallen off of Harry's dick and his body would have slammed into the floor. Just three more thrust and Harry was quickly following Niall in his orgasm. He road it out for the both of them until his dick started to soften. No longer being able to hold either of them up any more Harry fell on top of Niall in a blissful state.

His mind was clear expect for the thought of Niall. Everything is always Niall. He was positive Niall was fucked out and feeling just as blissful as Harry at the moment. He hummed and closed his eyes. After a moment of the two breathing heavily, Niall's hand started to move. Harry peaked his eyes open and watched from on top of him as Niall's hand started to reach for the night stand. Harry watched curiously but was way too exhausted to actually ask what Niall was doing. Niall's hand started to feel around on top of the night stand until it came in contact of the abandoned plate that was still half full of chips. Harry found it quite funny for some reason. It was just so random. He smiled against Niall's shoulder as Niall carefully pulled down the plate to rest right next to his face. Then Niall mumbled in a raspy tired voice, "'m fuckin' starvin'."

Harry started laughing really hard as he shoved his face into Niall's back, while Niall chuckled and shoved a handful of chips into his mouth. It would have been an odd sight to see for anyone. If someone like one of the other boys had walked in (which could have only been Liam because Louis was sure to be on the bus this late) and seen them like this. Harry's dick still in Niall while he laughed so hard you could tell his stomach was hurting. His face bright red, either from the sex or from his laughter. Niall laying under him completely smushed into the floor, cheek pressed against the carpet. His only sign of movement was his hand occasionally shoving chips into his mouth and his jaw working as he chewed them. The whole rest of his body was limp and over worked.

Harry pressed kisses in between his laughter against Niall's back and his neck. He was exhausted and hungry as well but he still loved the warmth Niall was emitting. Always, after they have sex Harry kissed Niall all over his body. It was something he did religiously. Something Harry would never be able to put into words is just how much he loved Niall's body and his skin. Just after sex Niall was always just past warm and at the edge of his body being unbelievably hot. Niall always ran hot but at these times it was something Harry absolutely loved. He liked the feeling of his hot body against his lips. He liked to make Niall feel even more loved once they came down from their highs. Even more so he was always still in the stage of being so crazed about Niall that he just had to be all over him. He had to kiss him all over because his love for Niall just left him always wanting a little bit more of him. Niall was used to being kissed all over after they were done. He likes to run his fingers over Harry's body sometimes, or run them through his hair and watch him. Other times he's too exhausted and just lays there underneath Harry and let's him do his work. Watches Harry while he kisses him all over until he falls asleep in a state of complete bliss.

"I love you so much baby," Harry breathed out against Niall's spine, his lips brushing against his hot skin. Niall moaned around his chips in response. Harry kissed a small beauty mark on the back of Niall's right shoulder that was kind of shaped as a heart before he asked,"is that gonna be enough? Or do you want me to get you something from the mini bar?" Niall nodded his head while Harry finally started to pull out of him.

Niall started to move his limbs, as if Harry being inside him had paralyzed him and now that Harry had pulled out he could move again. Niall rolled over underneath Harry and swallowed. His throat bobbing in a delicious way. Harry started kissing Niall's neck just because he couldn't help himself. His tongue pecked out and tasted Niall's salty skin. He sucked in a bit of Niall's skin and started to nibble on it. Niall moaned pleasantly as he held on to Harry's waist, his thumbs rubbing into Harry's skin. "Could you get me some of those nuts? Ya know how much I love nuts," he joked. Then Niall's hand moved to grab at Harry's balls. Harry hissed and pulled away from Niall.

"Fuck Niall, it's still sensitive." Niall tipped his head back as he laughed. Harry watch's Niall's throat bob even more. It fascinated Harry for some reason. Just to watch Niall's body work in different ways. Harry leaned down and licked Niall's neck in one quick stripe, then jumped up off of him and walked over to the mini bar.

Niall's hand slapped against his neck and he laughed even harder. "Did you jus' lick me? Yer a fuckin' weirdo. Ya know that right?" Harry laughed and thought that Niall must have been out of it while they were having sex that some how he didn't even realize the Harry had literally been licking his back. That's going to be a funny story to tell him later on. Niall leaned up on his elbows and rested his head on his shoulder as he watched Harry as he looked for the nuts that Niall was talking about. He admired his backside as Harry mumbled in success that he found the nuts. Then he watched Harry walk over to the loo and soaked a small hand towel then ring it out so that it was damp. Harry looked over to Niall as he turned towards him and caught him shamelessly staring at him. He smirked as he strolled towards Niall then walked over him and straddled one of Niall's thighs. He handed Niall his nuts as he lifted Niall's leg, that he wasn't currently sitting on, and bent it with his other hand. Then he brought the damp towel down to Niall's sensitive hole and softly cleaned him up. Niall hissed but he didn't complain. He watched Harry's face focused on cleaning him up with curiosity. Niall wasn't sure what expression Harry's face was showing. It was kind of like he was being patient and thoughtful, but also loving and content. Harry had a small smile resting on his face. It was so small it could have easily gone unnoticed if Niall wasn't looking so intently. For good measure Harry had also cleaned off Niall's thighs. Where some of his cum had dripped down. 

Harry set the towel down beside them and smiled up at Niall. He leaned towards him and softly kisses his lips. Harry pressed their foreheads together as his eyes fluttered open and he looked at Niall's lips. He pressed his thumb against Niall's lips, which is something Harry does quite often. Niall kissed his thumb then Harry's eyes flickered up to Niall's. He watched Niall's eyes finally flutter open and was hit with a beautiful blue. In Harry's opinion no ones eyes could be as good as Niall's. They are a deep blue, they always change according to the lighting on just how dark or light the blue is. He has the gold flakes in his eyes, which Harry jokes is because they are treasures, even though he kind of actually means it. Niall smiled at Harry which was close to a smirk but was also kind of honest and sweet. 

Harry quickly kissed Niall's puffy lips before he went to stand up. "Come on you numnut, let's get you to bed." Niall laughed a little as he grabbed Harry's outstretched hands. Harry helped Niall stand, which was kind of difficult since both were still a bit weak at the knees. Once Niall was fully upright he pulled Harry against himself. Niall wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed him thoroughly. His tongue peaked out and met Harry's which had them both sighing in pleasure. "God, I love you so much," Harry breathed out against Niall's lips. He pressed himself against Niall a little harder and one of Niall's hands trailed down his body to rest softly at him bum, while the other was still apparently holding onto the nuts. Niall's hand massaged Harry's cheeks while Harry's hands rested against Niall's chest. His fingers lightly playing with Niall's chest hair. Harry can't say he's a fan of chest hair or even body hair at all, but Niall's body hair kind of makes him a bit woozy in a really good way. "You're burning up." Niall kissed Harry's cheeks then let his lips travel down to his neck. "I fuckin' love it," Harry practically moaned his words. He pushed Niall down onto the bed, which in turn made Niall let out a very loud and happy laugh.

Niall situated himself so that he was sitting up against the headboard while Harry crawled onto the bed right between Niall's knees. He grabbed both of Niall's legs and bent them both up and spread them open. Niall casually watched Harry with a smile as he opened the box of nuts. Harry started to kiss Niall's scar that was on his knee. He had got the scar from surgery on his knee. After having the scar and bad knee for such a long time Niall had found out from his dad, Bobby who is going to be having surgery on his hips, that "the ol' bad bones is in the family." Which of course meant that as soon as this news got to Harry he was even more cautious and protective when it came to Niall than he already was. Although Niall complains about it and says he's not a child and Harry isn't his mam (Harry absolutely loves Niall says mam instead of mum, something that is because of his accent. Just like how Niall says turdy instead of thirty. Which should make Harry laugh but for some reason just turns him on. Then again Niall's accent is the thing that turns him on so everytime Niall speaks he gets turned on.), Harry is still pretty sure that Niall loves the attention. When Niall was a kid he didn't get as much attention as Harry and Niall (even if he won't admit it) would have liked. Niall had lived with his dad who worked most of the time and his brother, who was just being a brother and didn't pay much attention to him. Niall of course had friends but there was that small touch of love that he sometimes had missed out on. Niall had taught himself how to take care of himself at a young age and found a way not to show that he missed out of that special feeling of being loved and being paid attention to. It wasn't even that his family didn't love him because they did, they just worked so hard because they loved him that he didn't get as much time with them as he would have liked. Niall understood that and so did Harry, but that didn't mean Harry wasn't going to try and make up for it because he certainly was going to give Niall as much love as Niall allowed him to give. 

Harry started to kiss up Niall's scar and traveled up to the inside of Niall's thigh. Harry looked up to see Niall's eyes trained on him as he chewed on the nuts, which Harry now realized we're cashews. Harry placed a wet kiss to Niall's thigh then mumbled out against his skin, "mmm, I love you so much." Harry kissed his way up to Niall's hips and started to leave open mouthed kisses there, then he spoke again, "I even love the way you eat. Kinda turns me on."

Niall laughed and almost spit out some of his cashews, "like I said.." Harry looked up to Niall with wide eyes, "yer a weirdo." Harry let out a small noise that sounded close to a growl, then he leaned back down and bit Niall's thigh. Niall yelped and Harry laughed and started to kiss the pain away. Then Harry decided to continue his journey back up Niall's body and kissed just below Niall's bellybutton, on his thick happy trail. He had discovered embarrassingly early in their friendship before they had even gotten to really know each other that that was Niall's sweet spot. All that he did was hug Niall from behind after they got through another round, he accidentally pressed one of his fingers into the spot and Niall whined really loud and pressed himself further into Harry's fingers on instinct. At the time Harry had a crush on Niall and as soon as he did that he ran off just because it was too much to handle. He ended up locking himself in a washroom and wanking for a good 15 minutes. They were both lucky that Harry had hugged Niall after the cameras stopped rolling. That would have been very awkward if that somehow got out. After Niall saw Harry again he laughed it off and apologized to Harry for freaking him out so much that he had to run away. 

Harry kissed Niall and his hips popped up and hit against Harry's chest. Harry laughed and kept kissing Niall. Niall started to whine and press himself further into Harry. "C-come on 'arry if... ahhh... if yer g-gunna do that m-might as well give me a... a head." Niall's attempts to sound cool and calm were so bad it was funny. Niall's cock started to fill up pretty fast considering it hadn't been to long since Harry was balls deep in him. Harry kept teasing Niall as Niall's cock was pressed up against his chest. Niall used Harry's chest to his advantage. He rutted up against him smearing precum all over Harry's chest and some getting on his neck. Harry would have held Niall down to make it harder for him but he was getting off by this just as much as Niall was. Niall accidentally dropped his cashews every where Harry heard Niall muttering curses as he tried to clean it up. Harry laughed and took Niall's hot thick cock into his hand. He gave his head the tiniest licks. Niall again dropped the cashews that he was holding and whimpered. Harry knew how much Niall loved to be teased, so Harry was going to definitely take his time with it. 

Harry let a little spit dribble down Niall's cock then licked it back up, which made Niall moan but his voice cracked half way through and made him sound even more desperate. Harry hadn't moved his hand yet or made any big moves on Niall, yet still he was about ready to explode and Harry could tell. He squeezed Niall's cock and started licking the tip even more. They were literally as quick and small as an actual kitten would do to lick up a drink of water. For some reason Harry loved that. He loved the thought he was licking up Niall's precum just as an animal would for its water. 

Harry spit on Niall's cock again and watched it dribble down, but this time he used it to slick him up and properly stroke him. Niall's hips popped up again and the head of his cock bumped into Harry's lips and pushed at his nose. Niall was breathing heavily as Harry looked up he could see Niall's chest moving even faster than it did earlier when Harry had tickled him. Niall was watching Harry's movements intently from above him. Harry was suddenly thankful that Niall sat upagainst the head board to where only Niall's head and his chest were slightly lifted. If he hadn't Harry wouldn't have been able to look up at him and see his beautiful flushed face. He wouldn't have been able to see Niall's eyes wide and dark, filled with lust and need. He wouldn't have been able to see his tongue flick out to wet his lips just before he bit his lip in the sexiest way Harry has ever seen. 

Harry kept moving his hand in a slow pace, squeezing occasionally to add to the pleasure. Harry flattened his tongue and pressed it to the edge of the tip then closed his lips fully around the head. He moved his tongue frantically while he sucked up all the precum that wouldn't stop oozing from the tip. He swallowed down the bitter taste and never not once broke eye contact with Niall. Niall loved to watch and even more he loved it when Harry watched him while he was working him. Niall's hand twisted in Harry's hair and gently push his head down while he slowly lifted his hips. Harry let Niall use him. He let Niall guide him down his cock as Niall pushed his head all the way down until his nose was deep in Niall's pubic hair and some was threatening to push past Harry's lips and into his mouth. Harry didn't mind, he didn't mind that Niall's pubic hair was tickling the insides of his nose because he was pushed all the way against him. Unfortunately no matter how often Harry practiced at giving Niall a head he could never keep him down for too long. Niall was exceptionally thick, which of course Harry loved, but it made it difficult to give a head. Harry still did when ever Niall wanted though, even when sometimes he was the one who wanted it and would end up begging Niall for it. He could live with a sore jaw if it meant he got to taste Niall and feel him deep in his throat, that he got to feel the weight of him against his tongue, that he got to trace Niall's veins and play with his foreskin with his tongue. Harry simply loved it. 

He lifted his head back up and breathed through his nose then pushed himself back down and sucked extra hard. Niall closed his eyes for a second not being able to keep it open because he was feeling so much pleasure. Harry bobbed his head and traced Niall's veins with his tongue as he moved. "Is it okay if I fuck yer mouth?" Harry moaned around Niall and kept working him, but Niall grabbed Harry's hair and lightly pulled Harry off of him. Since Harry hadn't been expecting to be pulled off of him, his mouth was wide open when he popped off and a decent amount of spit came dribbling out of Harry's mouth an onto Niall's cock. They both watched it for a second, then Harry finally got a grasp of reality and sucked up the bit that was still hanging from his lips. He licked his lips and looked back up at Niall with wide curious eyes. Niall's facial expression was kind of funny, his mouth was hung open and he looked kind of shocked but mostly fucked out and turned on. "I need ya ta tell me it's okay."

"Yeah.. yeah it's alright.. you don't have to ask Niall.. just one thing." Niall's head cocked to the side in a really cute way, kind of like a curious puppy.

"What?" It was crazy his eyes were so blown out you could barely even see the blue.

"Just before you cum I need you to stop and let me do the rest. Alright?"

"Yea... yeah that's a good deal. I can do that." Harry smiled then licked Niall's tip again, collecting up a large amount of precum that just didn't seem to stop. He swallowed it down then took Niall back into his mouth. Niall rested his hand on the back of Harry's head and twisted his fingers through Harry's hair. He started out slow and trusted easily into Harry's mouth. Harry held himself up by leaning on his forearms and he closed his eyes. No matter how much Harry wanted to watch Niall when ever he let Niall fuck his mouth he always had to close his eyes to keep in most of the tears. Also it was just to hard to see sometimes, getting fucked hard and deep in his throat. He really did love it, so he would never complain about the tears. Niall's thrusts started to get harder and faster and much deeper. Harry just took it, let him use his mouth while he sucked occasionally. He couldn't suck the whole time obviously, although he didn't know that the first time he gave Niall a head. He kept sucking and his mouth got so tired he felt really bad but he just had to stop Niall before he even got close, but he did give him a nice hand job after and promised to do better the next time he gave him a head.

Harry moaned just so Niall could feel it coursing though him and in turn Niall snapped his hips even harder against Harry's face. He roughly pounded into Harry losing control of himself. Harry knew that after Niall would apologize for being so rough but Harry wanted it. He invited it, he grabbed Niall's bum and helped him push deeper, faster, harder into Harry's mouth. He knew Niall was close by the way Niall's knees were shaking and his thrusts got more and more erratic. Niall thrusted roughly into Harry's mouth two more times before he pulled out and let out a sound that sounded like he squeaked but tried really hard not to. 

Harry grasped Niall in his hand and sucked at his tip as he frantically pumped his hand. Niall's breathing stopped for a split second then he released his load in Harry's mouth, Harry sucked it all up but made sure not to swallow it. He let Niall ride out his high until he sucked him dry and Niall was letting out large puffs of breaths randomly. Harry still held Niall's cock in his hand as he opened his mouth around him and let all of Niall's cum dribble back down his cock. Once it was all out of Harry's mouth he leaned back down and licked it all back up in slow wide strips. Harry tasted Niall's cum and moaned while Niall let out a few soft whimpers. This was another thing Niall had become used to. When ever Harry gave him a head he'd always spit Niall's cum out on his cock then lick it back up. The sight turned Niall on a lot. The first time Harry did it Niall had cummed again by accident. Harry licked that up too.

Once Harry had completely licked Niall clean he was so exhausted that he shoved his face into the inside if Niall's thigh and tried to think properly. His breathing was heavy and his throat was sore but he's never felt so good. Niall was breathing just as heavily above him as he stroked his fingers through Harry's now very messy hair. Harry moaned and leaned into Niall's hand. He was so close to just falling asleep right there between Niall's legs with his face pressed into the pale flesh of his muscular thighs. It'd be a great place to wake up so he could wake Niall up with a head. He likes waking Niall up like that, not as much as Niall likes it but close enough.

He'd like to continue kissing Niall's body like he had originally planned but he was just too tired, he couldn't even keep his eyes open. Eventually Niall started to pull Harry's body up the bed. He laid Harry next to him on his side and then stood to get the blanket that somehow ended up on the floor at the foot of the bed. Niall fixed the blanket on the bed and grabbed the remote to turn off the TV, that was showing the credits at the end of the movie, then crawled under the blanket and pulled Harry against his chest. He softly kissed his shoulder and nuzzled his nose in his hair. One of Niall's arm found its way under Harry's head making for a nice pillow while the other wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry rested his arm over Niall's on his waist and laced his fingers with Niall's. He shivered sightly which got Niall worried, "are ya cold?"

"Kinda," Harry replied in a soft whisper.

Niall kissed the side of Harry's shoulder as he leaned up to look at his face. Harry could feel Niall's muscles in his arms flex against his cheek. Niall continued to kiss Harry's shoulder and moaned softly, "do ya want me ta warm ya up?" Niall untangled their fingers and his hand traveled down Harry's body slowly until it met his soft dick. His fingers lightly played with his cock as he waited for an answer, but the only answer he got was a quiet moan and a small smile on Harry's face. He wrapped his large palm and thick fingers around Harry and slowly gave him little tugs, putting more focus into kissing his neck softly.

It didn't take long for Harry to get hard, but with Niall pumping his shaft so slowly and lazily it was going to take a good few minutes before he actually even got off. But he was okay with that, he didn't really feel the need to get off quickly. He liked the loving feeling of Niall going slow and taking his time while he left sweet kisses all over any part of his skin that Niall was able to reach.

After a few minutes Harry started to make small thrusts into Niall's hand. It wasn't very effective in quickening the pace but he did grind into his hand enough to get better friction. Niall's hand tightened slightly and pumped his hand a little faster but still not too much. Harry moaned softly as he felt the slow build of his orgasm. Niall stopped his hand for a second and the chase of Harry's orgasm started to disappear, then he started up again going a little faster but still not too much. Harry's moans started to get a little louder. He could feel his orgasm coming again, this time feeling a little stronger. He grinded more into the rough palms of Niall's hand. Once his breathing started to pick up the slightest bit Niall's hand stopped again. Harry could feel Niall smirking against his back. Harry knew what Niall was doing. He knew that Niall was chasing his orgasm, building up, then stopping just before it got serious to make it feel even better, to make his orgasm even stronger. They've done it to each other so many times before. 

Niall's hand started again, even quicker than the first two times, but still not by much. Harry started to really fuck into Niall's hand, trying to make it faster. It felt so good. He felt the tight pleasurable pull in his pelvis and his balls. Harry's moans got louder but he still kept it under wraps, trying to remember that they aren't aloud to be too loud. He was so close, he could feel himself teetering on the edge of a really good orgasm. Again, Niall stopped his hand at the base of Harry's cock. Harry let out desperate whine and tried to fuck into Niall's hand, grinding desperately into it. Niall shushed him, "let me take care of ya baby. I've got this, don' worry yer little head 'bout it." Harry's head fell back against Niall's risen shoulder as Niall leaned over him and kissed his cheek softly. He left sweet little kisses on Harry's cheek while he started to move his hand again. Any thought about having a short and sweet hand job was quickly rushing out of Harry's mind because this was so much better. 

Niall's hand moved in a fast pace, while he still slowly left sweet little kisses on Harry's cheek and temple. It was like his hand didn't know his lips were trying to be loving and his lips didn't know his hand was trying to make Harry go completely insane with pleasure. Niall kissed the corner of Harry's mouth and Harry spilled his load into Niall's hand. He felt as if he were vibrating.

Niall hummed softly, "feelin' warmer now, babe?" Harry chuckled and melted into Niall's chest. Niall nuzzled into the side of Harry's neck and breathed in deeply. "I love you too."

"What?" Harry turned on his back and looked at Niall quizzically.

"You've told me ya love me like six times... actually jus' six. I counted... an' I never got the chance ta say it back. Sorry, I tried ta say it every time but I didn't get too."

Harry brought his hand up behind Niall's head and pulled him down to give him a kiss. "It's okay... it was worth the wait." The two smiled at each other then went back to the position they had been in before Niall gave Harry the hand job. Sleep came easy to both, they had been exhausted and happy and also warm enough. They both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

\---

Harry groaned when he heard someone knocking at the door repeatedly. Niall seemed to have somehow pulled Harry on the other side of the bed and had face first in the mattress while he himself had his face shoved into the middle of Harry's back. Harry couldn't even say he's at all surprised, Niall always manages to move Harry all over the bed while they are sleeping until Niall has him in the perfect position, for himself, to be comfortable enough to sleep. 

Niall's breath was puffing hotly against Harry's back, while his arm was draped over his back and his hand was softly holding onto his waist. Harry smile to himself, but he couldn't bask in the warmth of Niall for every long with the insistent knocking at the door. There wasn't really a way for him to get up without waking Niall while he was draped over Harry but he still tried his best. He tried to slide slide his body out from under Niall but his grip got tighter and he started to mumble something. Harry grabbed Niall's hand and loosened his grip then slid out from under him and smushed him back to sleep. He petted the side of Niall's head, the soft tuffs of his hair tickled the sides of Harry's finger. His lips were slightly parted as puffs of air spreaded over and past his dry lips.

Harry grabbed Niall's sweatshorts off the floor and slipped them on. He walked over to the door casually while the pestering knocking increased in sound and speed. He didn't seem to register the shouting on the other side of the door. Niall didn't seem to either considering he was still pasted out. Harry unlocked the door and pulled it open while scratching lazily at his stomach. As soon as the door was open the screaming got louder, "Well the two of you have really done it now!" Harry blinked the sleep out of his eyes and gazed curiously at Basil. 

"I swear ta fuckin' god it was Louis' fault!" Niall shouted from the bed. Harry looked over behind him to see Niall sitting up with his back slouched over in the middle of the bed. The blanket just barely covering him up, pubic hair very clearly sticking out over it. He was rubbing his eyes with the tips of three of his thick fingers. His jaw wide open as he yawned. 

Harry almost completely forgotten Basil was behind him, he was too caught up in watching Niall. "I've told the two of you so many times you need to be careful," Basil said in a more soft tone that only ever seems to come along when he sees Niall. Harry knows its nothing personal, he is Niall's body guard and everyone has a soft spot for the cute blonde.

"What did we do?" Harry asked while walking back towards the bed. Basil walked into the too behind him and closed the door. Once Harry reached the bed he sat down on the side and leaned over to press a kiss to Niall's mouth.

Basil sighed, "last night." He looked at the two expectantly like they would know exactly what he was talking about. They both gave him a quizzical look. "The two of you were too loud and completely unsubtle. Someone heard you and now its all over the internet."

Harry's jaw dropped, "wait. Do you mean everyone knows we're together now?"

"Yes! This is why I always tell the two of you to be more careful. This isn't how it was supposed to go. You guys were supposed to say it yourselves." 

Harry suddenly felt Niall's hand in his. "Well we've got an interview tomorrow... so we can jus' say it then, ignore it today an' jus' come out tomorrow." Niall squeezed Harry's hand and spoke softly to him, "It's gonna be fine 'arry, I promise. This was gonna happen eventually an' why not now right? I mean I love ya so much and I want ta be able ta talk about it. Shout it to the world an' what not." Harry turned to look at Niall and smiled sweetly at him. "Right?" Niall nuzzled his nose against Harry's cheek and Harry giggled.

"Right."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been more proud of anything I wrote. Harry's feelings are strongly based off of my feelings for Niall. Apart of me is extra happy because I've never been close to being able to put my feelings into actual words. I really hope you liked it.
> 
> If you did like this and want to see more send me prompts :)


End file.
